The use of decals or the like for use on vulcanized rubber articles such as a sidewall portion of a tire or the like is somewhat known in the art, e.g., in the form of lettering and/or designs, for the purpose of adding features of aesthetic appearance, branding or the like to the vulcanized article containing the same. Such decals known in the art adapted for such uses are constructed in a manner that is either intended for temporary rather than permanent service, and/or that is adapted for application at a point of manufacture of the vulcanized articles. For example, traditional techniques for establishing tire sidewall markings involve extrusion or molding of black rubber and often the addition of colored inks which are cured in parallel with the tire during the vulcanization process. This process, though well established and scaled for industry, requires significant investment in materials, equipment and labor along with sizable wastage costs resulting from voids, blemishes and other defective designs. In addition, this technique is extremely limiting in terms of customizable designs due to molds and dies required to achieve the desired variations, and thus the availability of this customization to individual consumers and even customers internal to the industry is extremely limited.
It is, therefore, desired that display assemblies for use with a vulcanized article be constructed in a manner that permits not only variation in the nature of the display itself, e.g., the nature of the indicia be it one or a combination of characters, designs, emblems, and combinations thereof and the like, but variation in the method of applying the same so as to facilitate application as part of or subsequent to the manufacture of the vulcanized article. It is further desired that such display assembly be constructed in a manner that facilitates use of the same once applied for a long duration, e.g., the life of the vulcanized article. It is still further desired that such display assembly be constructed in a manner so as to facilitate such long-term without sacrificing the integrity and aesthetic appearance of the display assembly.